fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Heretic's Folly
Heretic's Folly is the name of the story that follows Makara, the former Threat's Top 10 member, and Scoria, the new Queen of the Magma Sentinels. The two must begrudgingly team up together to stop a war against the Magma Sentinels, with Makara only returning to the Bermuda to get rid of his past mistakes. Characters Story Prologue An overhead view of a large, tropical island, with a clashing architecture of wooden bridges and futuristic buildings, with warships docked at the West side of the island. PIRATE'S COVE, THE BERMUDA It cuts to a loading dock on the island, with dozens of planes waiting to be loaded up with different mysterious items loaded into hundreds of boxes. Men walk around the loading dock, many with long beards, worn leather jackets, and hair covered by bandannas. A man stood in the middle of all of it, both hands behind his back. He took a deep breath, grinning. He had a long, mangled beard, with the classic 'pirate' Bicorn hat. On each shoulder, a menacing golden skull lays. He reaches into his pocket with his bionic arm, pulling out a pipe. :Pirate with Robot Arm: Let's get a move on, lads! The special guest could be here any time now, and we don't want to scare away any new associates.. One of the men looks at him, walking over to him. :Pirate: Blackbeard, sir.. we aren't really selling to them, are we? :Blackbeard: Eh? You must be three sheets to the damn wind if you think I'll pass up an opportunity like this. Cybernetic or not, they've still got a considerable amount to give to us. Think of this as a.. re-branding, of sorts. We've been doing deals under the table for too long. :Pirate: I guess, it's just.. Blackbeard turns away before he can continue talking, holding up a lighter to his clay pipe, to light it. He takes a few puffs, breathing out in satisfaction. In the distance, something breaks through the impenetrable storm barrier of the Bermuda Triangle. Blackbeard chuckles out loud, looking up at the ships. :Blackbeard: And here they are.. behave, you lot. The objects appearing from the storm get closer, revealing four red-and-gold themed hover-planes. Three of them follow after a larger one, which leads the group. They slowly lower onto the loading dock, the main one rotating so that the exit faces Blackbeard. After they all land, a ramp lowering down from the plane. Before anybody steps out of the main plane, a group of robotic soldiers walk out of the three smaller planes, surrounding the entrance of the plane. :Blackbeard: What an entrance, aye? The soldiers are familiar. They all resemble Makara, although taller and less armored. They all have different battle scars, some having scratches on their armor, or mis-matched limbs. The seemingly important person walks down from the largest plane's ramp, looking around. :???: Hello there, Edward Thatch. :Blackbeard: Hello, hah. You can call me Blackbeard. No need to be formal here. The figure nods. Much like their soldiers, they seem to heavily resemble Makara, having the same general design and red-and-gold color scheme. Compared to Makara, though, they have much more armor plates and are much more bulky around their limbs. Their head is quite similar to Makara's, except with a lacking the horns. The smoke that made up Makara's horns now wrap around her in the shape of a Boa. A large halo follows behind her. :Blackbeard: Good to meet you, Synthia. :Synthia: Yes, I suppose it is. :Blackbeard: From all that you've said.. I think your conquest is very appealing.. and I think I have the resources to help you.. as long as you give me opportunities. Synthia nods, quiet. :Blackbeard: But, I must ask, where do you expect to go with this plan? :Synthia: I have to finish my task. Synthia walks over to a box, pulling out a metallic orb, looking at it momentarily. :Synthia: My creator perished to the lies of this Earth, but I was still given a task that I believe. With nobody to command us.. Synthia motions to her soldiers. :Synthia: Somebody had to lead them all. We were dispensable by our leader, used just for him to succeed.. but I will ensure all of my Children will have a righteous place in my domain. Blackbeard raises an eyebrow, looking to another pirate. They shrug. :Blackbeard: Children? :Synthia: I am the all knowing motherboard. I was created by Four as a system to control everything, and I can control everything that was under his command. It was mostly compromised.. but I scavenged. Four is gone, The Threat is gone... but I am still here, and the loss of my commanders allows me to take hold and make the choices I want to make. :Blackbeard: Sounds like you'll need a lot of weaponry, yes? :Synthia: That's the reason I contacted you, William. You're a valuable asset... you could join me and you could rule. Everyone gets their own benefits.. and you would be rewarded quite handsomely for your contribution to the Childhood's cause. :Blackbeard: Well, I don't know if I wanna be considered a child, but a handsome reward is something I can't refuse.. I've got a lot of resources, and if we can work together, I can provide. I just don't like the name, y'know? Synthia ignores his comments about the name, nodding. :Synthia: Good. We are on the same page, as I had expected. Synthia turns around, walking back towards her soldiers. :Blackbeard: We can rule with titanium fists. Blackbeard puts up his bionic arm, nodding. :Blackbeard: We've all been put down for too long, the Bermuda is back! Chapter 1 :Makara: Alright, so we've been gone for awhile, huh? Let's catch you up to speed. A spaceship departs from Earth, flying away quickly. :Makara: After I was outcast from Earth, I decided to take a little vacation... but I got a little sidetracked and ended up getting myself into some trouble with a large space dictatorship known as The Federation. The Federation was smart, but I would meet two lovely people that joined me on my so called "vacation". Jordyn and Corundum are leaning up against a wall, both waving. :Makara: We slowly worked our ways across the Federation-dominated planets, and barely survived. But we hung on, so it worked out. After taking out the Federation's Flagship- It cuts to a large spaceship blowing up, sending debris flying into other nearby ships. :Makara: We decided, maybe battling the federation head on wasn't the best idea. So now.. we've been laying low, trying to liberate whatever we can from the remnants of the Federation. Me and Corundum are.. dating? I think. I felt at home, for the first time in.. ever. But.. something was calling me. It felt, familiar, but I couldn't figure out what.. ---- Makara runs through a field of gray sand, seemingly in the middle of a moderately-sized battlefield. People rush towards the Federation troops, clad in white armor and armed all with the same Assault Rifle-like weapon. Jordyn runs beside him. A Federation trooper opens fire on Makara, the bullets skidding right off of Makara's metallic body. He slams his staff into the ground, causing a line of electricity to shoot out of the ground and into the Federation trooper, sending his steaming body across the field. :Makara: You'd think they'd let up for awhile.. but they choose to just engage in the middle of nowhere. :Jordyn: I'm not complainin'. Makes it easier for us to blast them to high hell, right? :Makara: Good point. Jordyn leaps past Makara, sprinting towards another group of people. Makara stops for a moment, feeling like every sound has come to a stop in an odd moment of silence. Then, a ringing noise. It sounds like it rebounds back and forth, with faint voices in the background. He shakes his head, confused. :Makara: What..? He's brought back to reality by a bullet hitting him in the face. He stumbles back, grunting. A Federation trooper fires at him from afar. Makara sighs, lunging his staff at the trooper like a boomerang. :Makara: That was.. weird. The staff slices into the Federation trooper, then rebounding back into Makara's hand. He spins it around, then clipping it to his back. He lifts up his left arm, pressing a button on the middle. Corundum chimes in. :Corundum: Need a ride? :Makara: Yeah, that would be- Before he can finish, something slaps him in the back, causing him to stumble onto the ground. He quickly whips around, leaping back up and facing whatever hit him. :Makara: It'd be nice to not interrupt me, you know. Whatever had punched him didn't acknowledge what he said, rather running towards him quickly. :Makara: Robots.. no sense of politeness! He kicks the robot back, nearly stopping it in it's tracks. The robot lumbers forward, swinging it's arm at him very slowly. Makara steps to the side to evade, then slicing his staff diagonally, cutting the robot into two. He goes back to talking to Corundum. :Makara: Yeah, that would be nice. It cuts to Makara, Jordyn, and Corundum all sitting in their spaceship. Jordyn is playing some sort of card game against a holographic player, while Corundum sips at a drink quietly. Makara sits in the corner, rubbing his head. He still hears the ringing and voices, but he can't make sense of it. :Jordyn: What's bringing ya' down, M? Makara ignores her, looking somberly at the floor. Corundum frowns, setting her drink down and walking over to him. :Corundum: Maaakara.. Makara looks up at her, shaking his head, in an attempt to get the noises to go away. :Makara: Something's calling me.. in my head. It's a familiar feeling, but something I don't understand, at the same time. :Jordyn: Then how does it feel familiar? :Makara: I.. don't know. It's like déjà vu. Jordyn nods, scratching her chin. Makara looks up. :Makara: Earth. :Corundum: Your home planet, right? :Makara: Not my home.. but I was there.. for awhile. It's coming from Earth. The whispers return to Makara's head, and he can hear the mention of clones, and someone named Synthia. :Makara: I need to go.. back. I've.. I've left something behind that needs to be dealt with. :Corundum: You told us that there was nothing left for you on Earth.. :Makara: That's what I thought. :Jordyn: Well, it would be nice if you even told us what you did on Earth. Why are you so touchy about it? Just tell us what's up. :Makara: No! No. Jordyn raises an eyebrow, leaning forward and lowering her voice. :Jordyn: You're hiding something.. :Makara: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. :Jordyn: You don't want us to know what happened, do you? Why were you on Earth, M? :Makara: .. My old boss's business. Not my idea, just.. business. Jordyn sighs, still not believing him, but not wanting to continue this. :Jordyn: Well, road trip to Earth then, huh? :Makara: I'm going alone. :Jordyn: You don't trust us with anything now, do you? Makara shakes his head, standing up. :Makara: I trust you. I trust you two more than anyone, but I need to do this alone. This is my problem that I have to deal with. :Jordyn: We deal with our problems together. We're a team, Makara. :Makara: I don't want to bring you into something that you don't need to be brought into. It's complicated! :Corundum: Makara, please, just tell us.. Makara walks away. :Makara: I'll tell you, one day. :Jordyn: Friend's don't keep secrets, you know. :Makara: This secret doesn't matter. So stop being so god damn nosy. Makara slams the door behind him, sighing. :Makara: Fuck. Corundum shakes her head, running her crystallized hand through her hair. :Jordyn: He's hiding something from us. Something big. :Corundum: I'll.. I'll go talk to him. :Jordyn: Hmph. Jordyn nods, grumbling. Corundum walks over to Makara's room. ---- :???: King Ash's death was a detrimental time to the Magma Sentinels.. but they had to move on. Darkness surrounds everything.. but suddenly, a red light appears out of nowhere, burning bright. :???: I was his continuation. I knew everything, and nothing. The knowledge of all the royalty of Magma Sentinels past was flowing through me, and I felt clueless. Lost in a sea of knowledge with nowhere to go. A Magma Sentinel crawls out of the volcano. They have a circular head, with an opening on the right side, with root-like rocks and fire billowing out of it. The Magma Sentinel looks around, surrounded by a crowd of Magma Sentinels. One steps forward, a Magma Sentinel with an orb-shaped head. :Orb-Headed Sentinel: Welcome, Queen Scoria. :???: I was Scoria. I was the new Queen of the Magma Sentinels... and the crowd rejoiced. But things changed, very quickly. :Orb-Headed Sentinel: I am your adviser, Distin. It's a pleasure to meet you. Distin bows, and Scoria nods. :Scoria: Thank you. I am honored to serve this Kingdom. It fades to black, travelling into the present, after Scoria has ruled for about a year. :Scoria: I came after the supposed best king in Magma Sentinels history.. Ash was an amazing King, and he saved the people from wars that many Kings would crumble under. I came at the unfortunate time of a crumbling economy.. and an otherworldy threat looming over us. The Netherbrood, a nasty race that had plagued us for thousands of years, continued to strike back.. but the army was growing. Blame shifted to me.. and I never knew how to handle it. The Kingdom plunged into a dark time. They hated me.. my own people wanted me gone. The Elder Kings that had passed away and now offered guidance were.. absent. They had no words for me. I had no words for my people. Everything I wanted to do was washed away into the sea of nothingness, and I felt everything fading. I was no longer a Queen. I was a failure. Scoria is standing out in the throne room, staring blankly at the wall. Outside of the castle, people grumble and complain about the Queen and her absence. Distin stands beside Scoria, suddenly pitching in with a seemingly random jab. :Distin: You'll never be like Ash, don't you understand that? Scoria looks over to Distin, baffled. :Scoria: I know that. Why would I focus on being like him when I need to focus on making my own decisions. I'm not just his replacement. I'm his successor. :Distin: Look around you, for Gods' sake! Your insolence has lead to this kingdom's downfall, and if you don't start looking back to our past leaders' successes, you will be the final leader of the Magma Sentinels. :Scoria: We've recovered from worse things before. :Distin: Yes, but we've done it with better rulers. Scoria clenches her fist, shaking her head. :Scoria: You're my adviser, you're supposed to assist me, not downplay me! :Distin: I'm supposed to give you advice, and my advice is to figure out how to save this damn Kingdom. :Scoria: You're equally to blame for ALL of this. :Distin: Maybe so, but history won't tell it that way. :Scoria: History won't tell any of our stories if we fail. Distin looks down, quietly. Scoria walks away, up to her chambers. In her room sits King Ash's sword. :Scoria: I don't deserve this. Scoria picks up the sword, sighing. It cuts to her walking towards a lava river, looking at the sword, one last time. A booming voice comes out of nowhere. :Mysterious Voice: Now, wait a moment. Scoria spins around, looking for where the voice came from. :Mysterious Voice: You wouldn't put my sword in that lava river, would you? :Scoria: Ash... Ash! :King Ash: Scoria. Scoria drops the sword to the ground, looking up to the sky. :Scoria: I'm sorry, Great King.. I've ruined your kingdom. :King Ash: No.. you haven't. :Scoria: Tell me, then.. why else would the Elder Kings ignore my cries? They leave me to fend for myself. :King Ash: They have not lost hope in you. Quite the opposite. You are your own person, Scoria. You have our knowledge.. you don't need to seek it from us. You need to find it in yourself. :Scoria: I can't.. I've searched for so long, and all the time ends up being wasted. The kingdom is in peril, and I cannot do anything. :King Ash: You will fail if you continue through that path.. you try to imitate the Kings of the past.. but you do not want to make a path for yourself. Scoria looks down at King Ash's sword, picking it back up. :Scoria: I need to seperate myself from the past. It isn't the knowledge of the old Kings.. it's my knowledge. I made the mistake of looking for what you would've wanted.. not what I want. :King Ash: A moment of revelation can change everything. Scoria nods, looking back up at the sky. :Scoria: Thank you, Great King. The voice is gone, but Scoria no longer feels lost. She returns back to the castle, walking past Distin. :Scoria: I know what I should do, now. :Distin: More fortifying? :Scoria: No.. ready up some of the knights. We're going into the Netherbrood's hive. :Distin: Wh-what? Are you out of your mind? No King has ever tried something like that! :Scoria: Exactly. It's my idea. Scoria brandishes King Ash's blade. :Distin: It's practically suicide to go into the hive. :Scoria: Not if we play our cards right. If this works, Distin, we begin the first push back. We've spent all of our time holding our ground, and that's taken us nowhere but backwards. We need to push forwards. Distin hesitates. :Scoria: I am the Queen, Distin. You will listen to my orders. Distin sighs, shaking his head. :Distin: Very well, then. Shall I tell the Kingdom? :Scoria: No. They'll only push against my actions, whether or not they're good. I have to win back their trust. Distin nods, turning away and walking out of the castle. :Distin: I will prepare the soldiers for departure. :Scoria: Thank you. Scoria looks down at King Ash's blade, finally feeling a sense of gratification. Not from the Elder Kings, but from herself. :Scoria: I'll honor your blade, Ash. I may not be as great of a swordfighter as you, but.. Scoria pauses, looking down at the sword. :Scoria: I'll continue its story. ---- Makara is sitting in his room, looking at a screen, trying to figure out the fastest way he can get back to Earth. Corundum walks in, taking a deep breath. :Corundum: Maaaakara.. :Makara: Coru, I need to go do this alone. :Corundum: We can come with you, though.. :Makara: You guys already have the Federation to deal with.. I don't want to drag you into another battle. :Corundum: But.. you're gonna leave us alone to fight the Federation? :Makara: I won't be gone for long. Corundum looks at him. :Corundum: Promise? :Makara: Promise. Corundum forces a smile, nodding. :Makara: I know you guys can hold your own against the Federation. The only reason I leave you is because this will come back later. I'd rather get rid of it now. :Corundum: Get rid of what? Makara takes a deep breath. :Makara: I had- have - clones. I thought they were.. gone. But the voices in my head tell me otherwise. I can hear them. Corundum raises an eyebrow. :Corundum: Clones? :Makara: For an army, yes. :Corundum: An army?! :Makara: Listen, Coru, there's a lot I haven't told to you and I'm really sorry. But I will tell you.. after this.' :Corundum: Please, just tell me now.. :Makara: I.. Makara shakes his head. :Makara: After. I promise you that, I'll tell you everything. No more secrets. Corundums nods, wiping a tear away. :Corundum: No more secrets. Please just.. get this done with, quickly. I.. we need you. Makara looks down solemnly, nodding. :Corundum: Whatever it is you're hiding.. it's in the past. I can feel it's something you regret.. which means you've moved past it. Makara looks up at her. :Makara: I do. Corundum nods, hugging Makara tight. :Corundum: No matter what, I'll still love you, you know. :Makara: You don't even know what I did. :Corundum: No, but I know who you are now. The past is the past. You can't change some people's feelings, but you can forge new ones with new people. We are your new people, Makara. Makara hugs Corundum back, nodding. :Makara: Thank you, Corundum. :Corundum: Now, we've gotta get you to a port now. I don't want you gone for too long.. It gets lonely here.. Corundum pauses. :Corundum: And Jordyn gets annoying. Makara and Corundum laugh, Makara nodding. :Makara: I'll be back before you know it. ---- Scoria, Distin, and the Magma Sentinel's General are walking through a foggy, rocky ravine, with a group of Magma Sentinels following them. :Scoria: General Cotal.. do you believe that we'll succeed this? :General Cotal: I'll always follow the royalty, whether or not I believe in our success. I have been for years.. I won't stop now. :Scoria: Tell me in honesty. Cotal takes a deep breath. :General Cotal: I don't know. :Scoria: I believe in us. Without belief, what's the point? :Distin: Because sometimes you need to know when to give up belief. Scoria shakes her head. :Scoria: Belief is what keeps us together. It's what'll save this kingdom. :Distin: Or.. it could tear us apart. :General Cotal: A leap of faith, they say. :Scoria: One leap can change everything. We're getting close to the nest. The three stop, looking forward into a large cavern, the fog billowing out of it and escaping into the night sky. Scoria raises a hand, clenching it. A burst of magic shoots out into the cavern, dispersing the fog and bringing a brief moment of light to the cavern. :Scoria: It's a long way down. :Distin: Not too late to turn back. Scoria glares at Distin, unsheathing Ash's sword. :Scoria: We don't back down now. Scoria begins to walk into the cavern. :Distin: So, this is the end, huh? :General Cotal: Without belief, what's the point, Distin? General Cotal chuckles to himself, following Scoria. Distin stays standing there, the group of Magma Sentinel soldiers walking past him. :Distin: Elder Kings, save my soul... Distin begins to walk into the cavern. Category:Storylines Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?